


Attaque de zombies

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme souvent, Stiles était passé par le supermarché du coin avant de rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, la ville entière semblait s'être donné le mot pour venir faire ses courses en même temps que lui. Mais alors qu'il terminait tout juste de payer, un hurlement se fit entendre à quelques mètres. — Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-il tout haut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attaque de zombies

Comme souvent, Stiles était passé par le supermarché du coin avant de rentrer à la maison. Il aimait beaucoup son père, mais il fallait avouer que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment le roi de l'organisation. Surtout lorsque cela concernait l'alimentation. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'ils avaient une sorte d'accord implicite qui disait que c'était le fils qui s'occupait des courses et des repas.

L'hyperactif avait donc un panier plein de provisions en vue du repas du soir et des deux jours à venir. Un peu de viande, quelques épices pour donner du goût et faire plaisir au shérif, des légumes, des fruits, du pain. Tout y était. Y compris le pot de Nutella. Parce qu'il faut bien se faire plaisir un peu aussi dans la vie. Ne restait qu'à passer à la caisse.

Bien sûr, la ville entière semblait s'être donné le mot pour venir faire ses courses en même temps que lui. Il dû patienter bien quinze minutes à la caisse. Il n'avait pas voulu se mettre derrière une petite mémé, sachant que, la plupart du temps, les personnes âgées avaient la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir payer en espèce, avec un compte rond, en fouillant pendant des plombes dans leur porte-monnaie. Manque de chance, la jeune femme devant lui semblait avoir une rapidité de mouvement à la limite du négatif tant ça lui paraissait lent.

Quand enfin ce fut son tour, il en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement. Ah ! Un bon petit repas, une bonne douche, et finir la soirée affalé dans le canapé à regarder un nanar avec son père. Voilà ce dont il rêvait présentement.

Mais alors qu'il terminait tout juste de payer, un hurlement se fit entendre à quelques mètres. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit pour voir une femme crier sur une autre. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais il voyait très bien les coups de sac de la première sur la tête de la seconde. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Comment pouvait-on en venir à frapper ainsi les gens ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aller aider la femme qui se faisait tabasser, un détail attira son attention. Avec les coups qu'elle s'était pris et le sang qui coulait des plaies, montrant qu'elle devait souffrir, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'aie même pas lâché le moindre gémissement de douleur ? Et ses yeux ! On aurait dit ceux d'un mort ! Peut-être était-elle aveugle ? Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle venait soudainement de mordre le bras de son agresseuse. Ou peut-être que les rôles étaient finalement inversés et que les coups de sac étaient en fait de la défense.

En regardant autour de lui, Stiles se rendit compte que cette scène n'était pas un cas isolé. D'autres personnes semblaient se battre. Et surtout mordre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore dans cette ville de dingues ?

La panique commençait à monter parmi les gens. La plupart s'était mis à courir vers les sorties, laissant leurs courses en plan. Certains s'étaient munis d'objets contondants comme armes, tels des parapluies ou des poêles, voire des courgettes et des baguettes de pain. Autant dire que ces dernières n'allaient sans doute pas être d'une grande aide. Les gens n'avaient vraiment aucune logique lorsqu'ils avaient peur.

Prenant son sac de provisions - parce que, merde, ça prend du temps de faire les courses, et en plus il les avait déjà payées -, l'hyperactif évita de justesse la mâchoire d'un gros barbu qui allait se refermer sur son bras. Bien que légèrement handicapé par ses courses, il atteignit la sortie du magasin assez rapidement, repoussant les gens qui tentaient de… De quoi en fait ? Le mordre ? A voir le vieil homme allongé par terre en train de se faire dévorer les entrailles par quatre personnes, la morsure n'était en fait que la version soft de ce qui l'attendait s'il se faisait attraper. Et il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute : ce moment tant redouté était finalement arrivé, les zombies envahissaient le monde !

Bien sûr, pendant qu'il sillonnait les allées du magasin, il avait fallu que la neige tombe à flot, transformant le goudron en tapis blanc et, accessoirement, en patinoire. Il aurait volontiers couru pour atteindre sa Jeep le plus rapidement possible, mais se casser une jambe en cet instant n'était définitivement pas une option acceptable. Il avança donc à un pas régulier, prenant bien garde où il mettait les pieds, évitant ses assaillants, et essayant d'aller le plus vite possible dans ces conditions.

Arrivé à la voiture, un problème se posa : où avait-il encore mis ses foutues clés ? Pas dans une des poches de son jean, ni dans l'une de son manteau… Allons, réfléchis, Stiles ! Qu'as-tu fait en dernier avec tes clés ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ils les avait sorties quand il payait pour les avoir à porter de mains en arrivant à côté de sa voiture ! Elles devaient donc être dans le sac. Vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité, ou qu'ils étaient trop occupés - à manger leurs semblables, rappelons-le -, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement au milieu des tomates, des pommes, et autres mets.

Puis, enfin, il ressortit sa main, victorieux. Pour se retrouver avec face à face avec un mec. Le visage à moitié déchiqueté, des lambeaux de peau tombant comme un vieux tissus déchiré, les vêtements tâchés de sang plus ou moins séché. Et ces yeux, ceux d'un mort, mais qui semblaient pourtant briller d'un bleu étrange, comme une lueur maléfique.

Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant que le zombie ne tente de le croquer. Il fit le tour de sa Jeep en appuyant sur le bouton pour la déverrouiller, ouvrit la porte, grimpa et la claqua, avant de verrouiller à nouveau les portières. Tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

— Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-il tout haut, comme si cela pouvait lui faire venir une réponse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le contact, il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son sac de provisions dehors. Devant sa voiture. Il était bloqué. Parce qu'il avait quelques doutes sur le fait que sa précieuse Jeep apprécie de rouler sur un sac de courses et une dizaine de zombies.

Attendez, quoi ? Une dizaine de zombies ?!

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom de Dieu ?

Un troupeau de morts-vivants étaient en train de se former devant sa voiture. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils semblaient s'intéresser à ses courses. Des zombies ne devraient-ils pas plutôt s'intéresser aux êtres vivants ? À sa connaissance, ils ne mangent ni fruits, ni légumes, ni quoique ce soit pouvant s'acheter au supermarché. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne présentement, après tout, cela lui faisait une diversion le temps qui trouve quelque chose pour se sortir de se pétrin.

Tout à ses réflexions, Stiles ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était encore plus bizarre que ce qu'il pensait. En effet, les monstres mangeurs de chaire fraîche venait de sortir quelque chose du sac et de l'ouvrir. Quand l'humain posa ses yeux sur eux, il crut halluciner.

Des zombies qui mangent…

— Du Nutella ?!

L'hyperactif se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son lit. Il était à l'abri. Aucun mort-vivant, aucune apocalypse annoncée. Un grand soleil d'automne dehors. Et aucun pot de Nutella en train de se faire sauvagement dévorer.

— Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder Trône de Fer avant d'aller me coucher, moi… Tiens, j'me ferais bien une petite tartine de Nutella avec tout ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous vous posez la question, la réponse est "oui". Ceci est bien l'un de mes cauchemars lol Après avoir abusé des Trône de Fer, j'ai rêvé de gens se transformant en marcheurs blancs et mangeant ensuite des pots de Nutella.
> 
> Edit : PumpkinSpy est une des deux gagnantes bonus de mon concours des 50 fans sur ma page Facebook, grâce à son dessin : https://www.facebook.com/tatsuchanffnet/photos/a.897308456989788.1073741830.841074035946564/897308566989777/?type=3&theater


End file.
